


Gone

by kingpegg



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, M/M, Nightmares, This hurts me more than it hurts you, WHY AM I SADISTIC, aftermath of chapter 2, pain and sadness, time jumps, when they're young and when they're older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingpegg/pseuds/kingpegg
Summary: The two times Richie called Eddie princess, and the third time he wished he did.





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> It Chapter 1 is set in 1989 so 27 years later, Chapter 2 is set in 2016

1989

Richie Tozier reached down to stroke the hair of the small boy curled up next to him. Eddie Kaspbrak had become accustomed to Richie sneaking into his room on the daily, and found himself unable to fall asleep without him. Partly because he was still traumatized from the whole killer clown incident, but also partly because it was  _ Richie _ . His best friend and probably the love of his life, but what did he know anyway? They were only 13. Always leaving the window open ever so slightly, Richie never missed an opportunity to slip through and spend the night with his boyfriend just to run home in the early hours of the morning to get ready for school.

Relishing the moment, Eddie clutched the side of Richie’s torso while he nuzzled his face into the taller boy’s neck. The night lay quiet with only the sounds of passing cars echoing throughout the house. The silence was interrupted by with a grumble from Eddie. “What’s wrong princess?” Richie asks him.

Eddie pauses for a second, cheeks flushing red. “Hold me tighter you doofus” he mutters as he adjusts himself, leaning in closer. Richie snickers and leans down and plants a soft kiss to his forehead. Richie's mind flashes to a moment the sewers. Where Pennywise was standing over Eddie. He shakes the thought out of his head, “Can and will do.” 

1995

Richie Tozier flopped down face first onto Eddie Kaspbrak’s bed. A copy of To Kill a Mockingbird swatted him in the head. "I thought you came to help me pack!" Eddie asked him sitting down next to him. 

"C'mon spaghetti let's just delay the inevitable a little while longer" Richie replied with his face still smooshed into the blanket. Eddie had begun packing for college after taking some time off of school to figure out his life. But it was mostly to spend with Richie who didn't have anything figured out either. Unfortunately life was pulling them in different directions. Or could it be something else …..

Eddie sighed patting his head, "We already talked about this I'll be right back for Thanksgiving and then-" Richie rolled over and pulled Eddie on top of him before he could finish. Eddie's breath hitched in his throat and stared down those green eyes magnified by the thick lenses of Richie's glasses. Those eyes felt like home. They felt safe. He wasn't sure how he was gonna survive without them.

In a low voice Richie whispered, "I'm gonna miss you princess." He reached up and brushed a curl out of Eddie's face, who's stomach fluttered at the sound of his nickname. "What if don't need me anymore. What if you forget about me?" Eddie could hear the desperation in his voice and it hurt his heart. He wouldn't ever be the same without Richie. Eddie leaned down and closed the gap between them bringing their lips together. Eddie just wanted to stay in that moment forever. The moment where nothing else mattered and it was just them against the world. When they parted Eddie whispered back, "I would never forget about you. You're it for me."

2016

Richie Tozier reached over to wrap his arm around the man snuggled up against him. Eddie Kaspbrak’s nose was pressed to his face which led him to start peppering kisses all over it. Eddie started to laugh and Richie took a moment to pause and admire his lover. He glanced at Eddie's lips before pressing his mouth onto his. Richie kissed him passionately and with all the intensity of the built up love he was never able to give him since they left Derry._ Since they forgot each other_. Richie shook the annoying voice out of his mind. He broke the kiss and looked longingly at Eddie,“I love you princess.” Eddie looked back up at him, "I lo-".

Richie opened his eyes and shot up in bed. He found himself staring at a dark and empty room. Fluff spilled out of the bursting pillow he was clutching so tightly. "Eds-" Richie called out, his voice breaking. He sat up in bed and looked around when the realization hit him. Eddie was gone. They left him down in the sewer. He wasn't warm and safe in Richie's arms, his body was buried deep under dirt and rock. 

Richie tried to choke back a sob but the pain in his heart was too intense. Tears started spilling down his cheeks as he started to cry. He cried for Eddie and the future they would never have together. He cried about leaving him in that old decrepit house. And he cried because when he finally returned to Derry, and he finally remembered the light of his life, he didn't get a chance to tell him. Didn't get a chance to tell him how much he loved him and to hold him close one more time. Richie clung to the pillow tighter, "Eds I'm so sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> Because my heart apparently wasn't broken enough. Thought I'd bring you all down with me.  
Also! My first fic in over 5 years! How did i do?


End file.
